The Prince & Me
by babiiechica2oo8
Summary: AU. Shes in Paris as a graduation present. What happens when she falls for the guy across the hall but doesnt know he's a prince. What will happen when she finds out? Read and Review! Last chapter! :D
1. First Night

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I dont own General Hospital;ABC does,or The Prince & Me; Paramounts does!

A/N: Im back! Anyway I watched the movie The Prince and Me with my neices today and I was like hmm good title so Im going on the title with my own plot. It wont be like the movie I promise ya but I am going to do it my way just so you know. I hope you like it and feedback is always loved:D

Background Information:

Courtney: 17 and just graduated from high school and lives with her brother Sonny (I like making her and Sonny be close unlike TPTB!) his wife Carly (Not the kidnapper or the looney one!) and their two kids, Micheal and Morganalong with Kristina who comes to visit. History is basically the same for Sonny! Also she likes to paint.

Nikolas: He is 18 and lives in Greece with Helena and Stefan (hes not dead!) Of course by the title he is the prince so this is where we pick up at!

"Happy Graduation hon!" Carly yelled as she gave Courtney a hug. "Thank you." Courtney said back to her. "Here you go sis." Sonny said handing her an envelope. "Its your graduation present, well part of it from me and Carly." He finished. "Oh what is it?" She asked. "Open it! You're going to love it!" Carly said. Courtney laughed and looked at her brother adn the slowly opened the card. "Geez kid. You take to long!" Carly said anxisouly. "Okay I'll go fast!" Courtney said opening it a little bit faster.

She took out the card and read it and then opened it carefully because she knew something was in the middle. She glanced over what it was and grinned really big when she was finished. "You like it?" Sonny asked. "Do I like it? I love it." Courtney said hugging her brother. "Oh my gosh! This is the greatest present ever!" Courtney finished hugging him tighter. "I knew you would like it. See all the sights and paint." Sonny said backto her. "Thank yous so much." Courtney finished still not believing that she would spend an entiremonth in Paris.

"Well another part of your graduation present is I get to take you shopping for new clothes before you go!" Carly said. "Cool." Courtney said back not as excitedly as Carly first mentioned it. "You already have a car so I didnt get you one of those since your car is only a year old and what not so I thought you would like that." Sonny told Courtney. "Oh I love it. Thank you so much!" She said giving her brother one last hug before heading upstairs. "Im going to call Sam and tell her." She said. "Okay. Dont forget you leave at the end of the week!" Sonny yelled back to her. "I wont!" She shouted right before she cut the cornor to go into her room.

Saturday:

"You all packed?" Sonny asked his one and only sister. "Yep." She replied as she zipped up her suitcase. "I want you to be good and if anybody bothers youor anything happens you better call me fast and I can take care of it. I do want you to check in with me or Carly atleast once a day so we know you are doing okay." He said as he leaned on her doorway. She smiled. Sonny had always been a protected big brother. "I promise." She said as she grabbed her bag. "Is that it?" Sonny asked. "No. There are three bags right behind my door." She said. "Marco!" Sonny yelled. "Dont worry about it. He'll get them." Sonny finished as they just smiled at each other.

She arrived in Paris a few hours later. She fell in love with the city instantly. Sonny had put her in the penthouse of one of the best hotels there were. When she was done unpacking she looked at her art supplies that she had brought with her. She wasnt sure if she wanted to paint while she was here or not because it was such a beautiful place and with all the sights. She looked out the balcony and saw the sun setting. Thats when it hit her that she would atleast paint one picture and with that thought in mindshe grabbed her easle and paint and setted it up outside on the balcony.

It only took her an half hour to finish it. She didnt notice the person the the balcony beside hers watching her paint the entire time since she'd been out there. She sat back on the of the chairs that was placed out there and looked at her painting. She was debating on wether it was good or not or should she try agian tomorrow night until the person on the other balcony interuppted her thoughts. "Excuse me miss." He said. She quickly turned her head to the tall dark hair man on the next balcony. She didnt know he was there. "Um, yes?" She said startled.

"I watched you paint since the moment you got out here and I have to say that is one work of art." He said with a smile. She blushed a little bit more. "You think so?" She asked him as she glanced over at the picture and then back at him hoping he couldnt tell she was blushing but he did. "Yes I do but I have to say that although you painting is beautiful its not as beautiful as you are." He said which caused her to blush a lot and thats when she realized she had to go inside before she looked like a cherry popsicle stick.

"Why thank you for your compliment but I do have to go inside now. Its getting late." She said. "Yeah. Good night and hope to see you around." he said back to her. "Back at cha!" She said before opening the door and shutting it. She wasnt the slightest bit of tired but knew she had to come back inside. She sat on the couch for a minute before thinking that maybe, just maybe sleep wasnt such a bad idea after all.

A/N: Okay I know slow start but it will defiantly get better I promise ya!


	2. Too Cliche!

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I thought about it and I only have to give a disclaimer for GH I think but I could be wrong so I dont own either of them even though I am using characters and part setting of one and the title of another!

A/N:Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Yous are awesome and this chapter is so for you! By the way Im taking it slow with this story. Or atleast Im going to attempt too. Im not sure if its going to work out that way but I pray! Keep reading and reviewing I love hearing from ya:D

She woke up the next morning and looked out her window. She knew that by the time she got used to the time difference between here and Port Charles she'll have to go home and completely re-adjust which would suck. She didnt feel like making anything and was too anxcious to go out and sight see to eat a bowl of cereal so she quickly got dressed, grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She pushed the button for the elevator when the door, the only other one on the floor opened. She glanced and looked back at the elevator until she just had to look one more time.

Yep she was right. That was the guy from last night. He was cuter then she remember. He saw her looking at him and threw her a smile as he made his way over to the elevator. She turned facing the elevator hoping the doors would hurry up and open. "Going down?" He asked as he stepped beside her. "Well Im certainy not going up since we are on the top floor." She said not making eye contact. "Wow. She can paint and make jokes." He said as she just shook her head. God what was taking so long? She wondered. "Where are you going?" He asked her. "Why are you so nosey?" She asked him backing. Seriously though what was taking the elevator so long she wondered.

"Well its not everyday that you go on vacation and see a beautiful women, an american infact. Im actually part american" He said looking down at her. "Really? I could never tell. And I hate to tell you this but the whole, americans are easy and stupid especially when their blonde doesnt apply to me. " she said as the elevator doors finally opened. He walked in right behind her. She went into the left corner and stood there. This was the only time that she wished she wasnt on the top floor. She didnt know whether to find him creepy or charming. When the elevator doors shut he moved closer to her before twisting his body around to face hers with his hands on the wall. "Why are you trying so hard to ignore me?" He asked her.

She looked at him and thought for a moment. "Why are you trying so hard to get to know me?" She asked him back. "Do you ever answer any questions you've been asked?" He asked her. "Neither do you so whats the difference?" She asked him back. He smiled and good grief that made her weak in the knees. "Hungry?" He asked her. She wasnt sure whether or not to answer him because she was still debating on whether he was creepy or charming. "Maybe." is what she replied.

"Well then why dont you join me for some breakfast and give me a chance and if I still creep you out then I'll leave you alone for as long as I can, which no promises on how long that will be because like I said last night you are beautiful. Even more beautiful then when I first saw you but if I dont-" he said taking in a deep breath which made her catch hers because she know figured out what he was. Charming all the way! "If I dont then you can come with me and I can show you everything you wanna see in Paris or in Europe infact." He said softly. She smiled at him as the elevator doors open. She looked over and this wasnt the first floor. It was the 22. That meant somebody was getting on.

"Aww look honey. Arent they cute?" The women who looked like she was in her late thirties said. "Leave them alone. Their young." he said following his wife on the elevator. "I wasnt saying nothing but remember when we were that young?" She asked. "I didnt know you when-" he said "How old are you son?" He asked. "18" Nikolas replied not moving at all but instead still in front of Courtney. "We didnt know each other at 18. I didnt meet you until I was 30, divorce with one kid and you were 31 and had two kids by two different men and you never been married." He said. The wife threw him a look. "What Im sorry." He said as Courtney and Nikolas tried hard not to laugh. "You know what? Im mad. I dont want to go see the tower anymore. Go by yourself!" She said as she hit the button to go up. Great Courtney thought. She was never going to get off this elevator.

"Um ma?" Courtney said. "Yes dear?" the women asked. "We dont go out. Infact I never met this man until today." Courtney said calmly. "Wait is he bothering you?" The women asked. "What!" the husband yelled. Courtney tried to explain but the women cut her off. "Jay! You better do something. Its a good thing we got on here or he could have hurt her!" The women screeched. "Wait!" Nikolas said but to late the guy threw a punch. "Hey. Wait." Courtney yelled. "He wasnt bothering me." Courtney said before the husband could throw another punch. "You sure ma? I have a daughter and a step daughter and I wouldnt want some guy bothering them." He said. "Im sure. Infact we are going to get off here." Courtney said as the elevator doors opened and her and Nikolas stepped out.

She couldnt help but to laugh. "Yes." She said. "Yes what?" He asked her. "I think I owe you breakfast after what just happened so I'll go with you." She said. "Its not funny and you owe me more then breakfast by the way." he said wiping his nose. It was bleeding a little bit. "Damn!" He said. "Here. Since we are only two floors away from our rooms why dont we just walk up the steps and I can help you fix that." She said with a grin on her face. "Fine." He said. "You so owe me by the way. I want dinner tonight too." He said. "We'll see." She relpied as they began climbing the steps.

"Your room our mine?" She asked him. "Wow!" He said. "What?" She asked confused. "I didnt think you would be asking me that question until after dinner but um since you insisted I guess we'll go with yours." He replied. "Your not funny and remember what I said. Im not an easy blonde american." She said back as she let them inside her room. "Never said you were but believe me. You can't resist this for very long." He whisper in her ear. "Yeah okay." She said as she threw her purse on the table and went into the bathroom to get some peroxide and cotton balls.

She helped him get his face cleaned up which only took about five minutes. "Ready?" He asked her. "Yeah." She replied as she grabbed her purse and made her way out the door and hit the button for the elevator. "Oh no." He said. "What?" She asked him. "We arent doing that again. Nope Im not trying to see how many times I can get hit today for harrasement." He said to her. "We are taking the steps." He replied. "Thats 33 floors!" She screeched. "You can do it. I have faith in you." He said. "Im not doing it." she replied. "I'll pick you up and take you myself." Nikolas replied. "Yeah right." She said. Not even two seconds later was he carrying her down the steps. "Told ya!" He replied as she just smiled at him.

"Whats your name?" She asked him curiously because they havent exchanged names. My name is Nikolas, Courtney." He answered her. "Wait how did you know my name?" She asked him. "When you were in the bathroom I saw a paper that had your name on it sitting on your coffee table." He answered. "Uh. You shouldnt read things you arent suppose too." She told him. "I wasnt. I was trying to find out your name." He said as they just passed the 22 floor door. "Why didnt you ask?" She asked him. "Its to cliche." He answered as she smiled.

A/N: How ya like? Not bad or horrible? Let me know! You guys are awsome!


	3. Fallen

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Swear!

A/N: Ay thanks so much for the reviews. I love you and you keep me going everyday and some people wished you wouldn't so I would stop but you do! Anyway here's chapter three. Oh for anybody who cares I passed PE this year surprisingly! I thought I failed it and I would have gotten honor roll but my PE teacher put "Fails to dress for PE." So that kept me off! Not bad though huh? Just so you know this chapter got wrote three times so I hope third time is a charm. Let me know!

"So why don't you tell me something about yourself Nikolas." She said. "Why do I have to tell you something about myself?" He asked her. "Thats the only way Im going to be able to tell if you're a creep or not." She said with a smile across the table which caused him to smile. "Well Im part American and part Greek." He said. "Ooo." she said with a laugh following it. "Yeah. I live in Greece with my grandmother and uncle." He said as she laughed.

"Okay whats funny now?" He asked her. "Nothing. I mean I heard of people living with their uncle and aunt or grandparents but not one of each." She said. "Well my dad is dead and my mother lives in the states somewhere. We don't associate." He said. "Im sorry." Courtney said feeling bad now. "Its not your fault." He said back to her.

"So what about you?" He asked her. "Well Im an American obviously. I live with my brother." she said as he started laughing. "And you talk about me?" He asked her. "Well its my brother not grandmother and uncle." She said. "Go on." He said. "I just graduated high school and this trip was my graduation present from my brother and I start college in the fall." She said. "Wow." He replied. "Yup." She said.

"So do you find me creepy?" He asked her." Mm. Yes I will go to dinner with you tonight." She said. "Thank you." He said back to her. They finished eating lunch and then left with just small talk.. "Ready?" He asked her. "Well I have to go back to my room and get ready for tonight." She said. "Oh. I take it thats your way of getting rid of me?" Nikolas said standing up. "Now why would I wanna do that?" She asked him as they walked out of the café. "Well let me walk you back to your room." He said as they walked down the street.

"Oh yeah. Because you have about twenty feet to walk to yours." She said as she smiled. "Hey it's the thought that counts!" He shot back at her as they made their way up on the hotel. Sure enough he walked her up to her room. Its not like he had far to go. "I'll see you in about three hours?" He said. "I don't know maybe." She said. "No a deal is a deal." He replied. "Fine three hours." She answered as she opened her door and walked in shutting it behind her. She liked him. A lot!

"Hey Carly." Courtney said as the other line picked up. "No Im getting ready to get in the bath tub. I have to be ready in three hours." She said. "I just met him last night and I owe him because he got punched today by some crazy couple on the elevator who thought he was trying to attack me." Courtney said as Carly laughed. "Yeah well I love you too." She said before hanging up the phone and making her way into the bathroom. She got dressed and did her hair. She thought she had plenty of time but she was actually running late. She still had the curlers in when there was a knock at the door and she knew who it was. "Be right there!" She shouted trying to take out the curlers, put her shoes on and grab her purse. Multi-tasking wasn't her greatest area in fact probably the worst!

She opened the door about two minutes later. "Wow!" He said. "What?" She asked him. "Nothing you look great." He said looking at her in the short black dress. "Thanks." She replied as she hit the elevator button. "So where are we going?" She said looking at him but not directly making eye contact. "It's a surprise. Do you like surprises?" He asked her. "Love em!" She answered. "I knew you would." he said as she tried hard not to blush at his charming ways as they stepped onto the elevator.

"So what do you do for a living Nikolas?" She asked him. "I work like normal people." He said lying to her. He hasn't worked a day in his life and didn't see it anywhere in the near future either. "Where at?" She asked him. "Like what do you do there?" She asked him. "I make..." he paused for a second thinking of something. "I work at a winery." He said. He knew enough about wine he thought to wing this. For once in his life he wanted somebody to be attracted to him and like him for who he was on the inside and not his title on life which was a prince.

"Mmm." Courtney said taking a bit of her shrimp. "What about you?" He asked her. "Im a stripper." she said seriously. "Wow. How much do you charge for a lap dance?" He asked her thinking she was serious."I could seriously use one." he finished as she tried hard not to laugh "I was only kidding. I work at a restaurant named Kelly's." She said back to him. "Okay. Now answer my question on how much you charge." He said messing with her. "Too much for you." She said joking back at him.

Dinner didn't go to bad. Not as bad as she thought it was going to go. "I have an idea." Nikolas said. "Whats that?" Courtney asked him as they were still seated. "Lets go see the tower." He said. "I hear its more beautiful at night then during the day." He said finishing it hoping she wouldn't decline. "Okay." she said as she stood up. They left the restaurant and he slipped his hand into hers as they walked down the street. "Hold on." She said as he stopped. "Whats wrong?" He asked her. "My feet are killing me." She said sliding the high heels off. "I'll carry them for ya." He said grabbing them from her. She had bad luck with guys but for some reason she thought this one might, just might be different.

"We wanna go up alone." Nikolas said pulling out cash and handing it to the guy who looked at it. "Your wish is my command." He said with a smile. "Wow. Mr. Big spender over here uh?" Courtney said as stepped on the elevator thingy. "Anything for you." he said with a smile which caused her to blush. "Married?" The guy that was taking them up asked. "No." Courtney quickly answered. "Oh." The guy replied sounding embarrassed. "Yeah I couldn't marry her." Nikolas said. "What!" She asked him. "You heard me. I couldn't marry you." He said as he grabbed both of her hands and held them close to him.

"Why not? Whats wrong with me?" She asked him sadly as the guy just watched. "Nothing. What I meant was that I couldn't marry you because I wouldn't deserve you." He said softly which caused her smile grow even bigger. Why isnt there guys like this at home? She wondered."Oh I got a smile." He said. "Yes you did." She said back to him as their eyes locked. They just looked at each other for a moment before letting go of her hands and cupped his around her face and pulled her into a kiss.

The guide just looked on out waiting to get to the top. "Sir. We are at the top." The guide said once they reached it. Nikolas pulled away as Courtney caught her breath. God was he a great kisser. She looked at him for a moment before looking at the view as he went behind her and put his hands around her waist and started whispering history into her ear about France. If any other guy would try and pull talking about history to her it would have been a major turn off but for some reason she enjoyed it and thats when she realized that she was falling for him and knew it. What she didn't know was that he had already fallen and didn't want to be picked up.

A/N: Okay there it is. Short I know but I promised some people an update some I doing it and Im actually quiet happy with it so let me know if you are!


	4. Roses

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! Hell Im still not legal...yet! I got a lil under two years!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love them! Anyway Im putting this up in hope I get one back in return (cough, cough!) Hope you like it and let me know! OMG okay so Im like in debt to everybody because I was so spelling his name wrong. Its an A and not an I! CassAdine

She slept in the next morning. After the long night she had some sleep was defiantly needed! After visiting the tower they went for a walk and then got lost so it was almost three by the time they saw the hotel in sight. Never again will she follow him. She will stop and ask for directions like she wanted to at eleven. The only reason they got back to the hotel the time they did was because she spotted it while he was heading the completely wrong!

The ringing noise made her jump. She looked around and thought "What the hell was that?" until she heard it again and then realized it was the phone. One thought came to mind. Nikolas Cassadine. She reached over to grab the phone to answer it. To her amazement it wasn't. It was some guy. He must have worked at the hotel. "Hello?" She asked sitting up. "Um yes. We have a delivery for you but we need your consent first." he said.

She didn't respond right away. "Well what is it and who is it from?" She wondered because Carly never said anything about mail. She wasn't even sure if Carly knew how to work the mail system. "It doesn't say what it is and it doesn't say who its from." the guy said back to her. "Fine whatever." She said as back into the phone. "It'll be up in just a moment." He said as they both hung up,

She got up and was getting dress. Her and Nikolas were going out again today except she didn't know where. He said she could decide but she didn't know where she really wanted to go. Actually she had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to do with Mr. Nikolas but that idea was washed away once the door bell rung. "Coming!" She yelled as she made her way to the door to answer it.

"Here you go." The guy said handing her a vase with pink, orange and yellow roses in it. Six of each color to be exact. "Who sent these?" She asked. She looked at the roses. It was so beautiful and she wanted to know who sent them even though she had a feeling she already knew. "I don't know ma." The guy said. "Thanks." She replied before shutting the door. She put the roses on the counter top and looked at them for a minute before deciding this was going to be her motivation for today.

She was applying the last of her make-up when the doorbell rung. She quickly left the bathroom and made her way to it still carrying eyeliner in her hand. "Hey. Come on in. Im almost done." She said as she opened the door to let him in as he made his way into the living room. He looked around until his eyes spotted them. The roses that he sent. "Who are the roses from?" He yelled down the hallway. "Oh they are from Patrick. My ex boyfriend in the states. It would be our one year today." She said lying and trying hard not to laugh.

She knew he sent them. She wondered if he would admit it or not. She did go out with Patrick however but they broke up right after graduation. He was going to be in his third year of pre-med and the long distance relationship was getting hard. They have been doing it for a while and then decide to call it quits but remain friends when the truth was she doubt that was even possible.

She walked out of the bathroom and back down the hallway. "Ready?" She asked him. "Yeah. Where are we going?" he wasn't going to confess to the roses. He didn't want her to think he was a sucker for girls. "I figured we could go get something to eat maybe do a little shopping." She said as they walked out the door. "Shopping?" He asked her. "Fine. Let me think and I'll pick something else." She said as they stepped onto the elevator. "No if you wanna go shopping we'll go shopping." He said back to her as she just smiled at him. It was getting hard to resist him.

They ate at a small café like the day before. For some reason the cafés had really goos food for pretty cheap too. They talked a little bit more. She wanted to talk to him about Greece while he wanted to talk about Patrick. He never met the dude but couldn't see why he would give up the gorgeous girl that was sitting in front of him either. She didn't really want to talk about that but realized she brought it on herself with saying he was the one that sent the flowers.

"So where did you wanna go shopping at?" He asked her. "I don't know." She answered back as she wiped her hands with the napkin. "Are you looking for regular clothes or something special?" He asked her. "Regular clothes." She replied back to him. "Okay then I have just the place. Lets go." HE said standing up and extending his hand so she would grab it which she did.

"Try not to get us lost again!" She said as she followed him out. "We weren't lost last night either. We were temporally misplaced. There's a difference." He replied as he took her across the busy street. "Yeah keep telling yourself that." she said as he glanced back at her long enough for her to tell he was smiling at her. She didn't know if she was the reason he was always smiling or was it because thats what he always did.. Deep down she wished she was the reason while he knew she was.

"Here we are." He said taking them into a store. "Oh my god. Are you telling me we actually made it here all in one piece and without getting lost?" She asked him. "Well at least we know you are always a comedian." He said back to her as she just laughed. "Yeah I think Im going to do stand-up comedy." She said back to him as they made their way into the store.

She browsed the store before picking up a few items and trying them on. He sat in the chair outside the dressing room and watched her model them on her. He thought they all looked good but she didn't . She only got two pairs of pants, a skirt and two shirts. They were in the checking out line when the lady rang up the total. "I go it." he said to Courtney. "No I can pay for it. It is after all my clothes besides I don't want you going broke before you go home." She said as she started going through her wallet. "Trust me. This isnt even going to put a dent into my banking account so put your money up!" He said as the cashier just watched the two debate about this. It was cute she thought.

"Yeah and why is that? I thought you worked at a winery I know you can not be rich off of that." She said. "Especially if you work at it and not own it." She finished. "Well like I said before my father is dead and let's just say he left me some funds. To tell you the truth I don't even have to work a day in my life and I could still be okay and leave my kids funds." He said. "Sorry." She said feeling bad. "You're forgiven if I can pay for this." He said back to her with a smile. "Fine whatever!" She said as she put her wallet back in her purse.

They walked out the store. "Anywhere else you wanna go?" He asked her. "No. Actually I've gotta start heading back to the hotel. I've gotta call my brother and what not." She said back to him. "Okay. We can go back." He said to her. "You don't have to go back to the hotel if you don't want too." She said back to him. "No I want too." He replied as they started making their way back to the hotel. "If you want you can hang out at my room until I get off the phone with him if you want." She said right before they entered the hotel. "Okay." he answered as they hit the elevator button.

When the elevator opened she was surprised that the two of them would be the only people on there. He stood in front of her with his face facing hers like the first time on the elevator when that guy thought he was attacking her. He looked at her. "I had fun today. And last night." he said to her in a low voice. "Yeah me too." She answered back to him. She had been fighting this all day but didn't know how much longer she couldand without hesitation she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him hard into a kiss.

She pulled away for just a moment. "Whats wrong?" He asked her as they were now just passing the tenth floor. "Thanks for the roses." She told him as he smiled but pulled her into a kiss this time. Before they knew it they were making out in the elevator groping each other when the doors opened. They didn't even pull away as a couple stepped on. "Oh honey look. It's the couple from the other day!" The women said. "Leave them alone please." he answered back to her. "Hey I wasn't the one who hit him. You were." She said as the elevator kept going up. The elevator stopped again to let the people off at the twentieth floor . Thats where the spa was.

They only had six more floors and thank god. It was getting hot in there quick and she didn't know how much longer she could take it. Little did she know he was having a harder time then she was. The elevator doors opened and then somebody spoke. "Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine!" Nikolas heard a familiar voice yell but it took him a second to pull away. He turned around to see who it was as Courtney caught her breath. It was just who he thought it was. His uncle Stefan who didn't look happy anymore.

A/N: Okay there you go. I hope you like it let me know so review review and review!


	5. Oh God!

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I dont own General Hospital or The Prince and Me. Somebody that is really old and rich owns em and well thats not me because Im only 16 and a moocher! Sorry!

"Shit!" He said quietly as he tilted his head. "Let's go now!" Stefan said looking at the blonde and Nikolas in the elevator. "Coming. Just give me a moment." Nikolas said as him and the American blonde who Stefan had no clue was stepped off the elevator. "One minute and then you better be in there." Stefan said as he walked into the room. Nikolas and Courtney watched in him walk in the room and shut the door.

"Who was that?" Courtney asked him. "That would be my uncle. Im hoping he left my grandmother at home." Nikolas said looking at her with a smile. "Im sorry." He whisper to her as he pushed the only strand of hair that was in her face behind her ear. "Dont be." She said back to him with a smile.

"I'll come over once Im done talking with my uncle." He said back not being able to keep his eyes off of her. "Okay." She replied as she kissed him which was only suppose to last a moment but didn't. They broke away when the door opened. "Your minute is up! Let's go Nikolas!" His uncle yelled down the hallway.

Nikolas rolled his eyes and kissed her on the forehead before walking away looking at her the entire time. "Remember what I said!" Nikolas said before the door got shut. She shook her head as she stepped into her room. She shut the door behind her. Courtney flipped her phone open because she had to tell Carly what just happened.

"Nikolas what were you thinking? You have your grandmother worried." Stefan said. "Oh call her and tell her not a hair was touched on me at least not in a bad way anyway." Nikolas said with a smile. "Call who?" Helena said walking into the living room. "Hello grandmother." Nikolas said. He was really wishing she wasnt here but she was. Just great he thought.

"Nikolas so kind to see you. Where were you?" Helena asked. Nikolas was silent for a moment. "He went and got something to eat." Stefan said covering up for him. "Good. I was worried that you would be with some girl." Helena said as she walked to the back of the room into one of the bedrooms. Nikolas just looked at Stefan.

"Who was she?" Stefan asked. Nikolas thought a moment about the question. "Her name is Courtney." Nikolas answered. "You're lucky it was me who spotted you and not your grandmother with some easy, blonde, gold digging American who wants to be a princess." Stefan said as Nikolas just smiled. "She's not like that." He said back to him. "Yeah and how do you know?" Stefan asked him as Nikolas just looked at him.

"Because she doesn't know Im a prince." Nikolas replied as he walked to the other side of the room. "Oh so you just wanted a short romance huh?" Stefan asked. "Actually no. I like her. I like her a lot and Im going to tell her when the time is right." Nikolas said taking a sip from the glass of water that was in front of him. "You know Helena is going to flip if she finds this out." Stefan said back to him. "Yeah well I dont care anymore. I decided Im going to be with who I want to be with." Nikolas said as he just looked at his uncle.

"Well Im going to go now." Nikolas said as he stood up. "Where do you think you are going?" Helena asked as she walked into the living room. "I have somewhere I need to be." Nikolas said not really telling a lie. He wanted to be there and needed to get out of here. "Where is that exactly?" Helena asked him. "Not too far. I'll be back later." Nikolas said as he hauled ass out the door and across the hallway and knocked real quick before they could come out.

Just his luck she was walking by the door in a towel as he knocked. She went and opened it curiously to who is was. "Hey." She said opening the door as he pushed her a side and hide behind her as he watched the door across the hallway. "Shh." He said to her as they saw the door open. "He must have just gotten on the elevator." Helena said and then noticed the blonde across the hall. "Damn Americans. They never know when to put clothes on." Stefan said as he walked in the room right after Helena.

Courtney shut the door. "Why are you running?" She asked him. "You do not know my uncle and grandmother." He said back to her. "Yeah well you should be lucky I just got out the shower." She said back to him. "Oh I am trust me." He said back to her as he just no notice that she was in a towel as he shaked his head. "Im going to go get dressed now. You wait here." She said back to him as she walked into the bedroom . "Yeah I'll stay right here but not because I want too!" He shouted at her as she walked down the hallway and smiled.

He sat on the couch and waited for her to come back out. It was at least another ten before she did and he got caught up looking at her passport that was laid out on the table. "Hey!" She said in a flirty voice as he looked up at her. "You really shouldn't be reading things you aren't suppose too." She said as she sat down beside him. "Well Im sorry. Port Charles. That sounds really familiar." He said back to her as he closed it and placed it back on the table.

"Why? It's a small town." She said back to him. "I dont know why I have this feeling that I heard it before." He said. "Maybe you heard me mention it." she said looking at him. "Maybe. Whats is like there?" He asked her. "Um well its small and some of the people are okay. There are a few I dont like." she replied as he just smiled at her. "What?" She asked him in an even more flirty voice then earlier. "Nothing. Im sure its wonderful because you are there." He said as she tried hard not to blush.

"Well maybe, you can come visit me sometime." She said back to him. "I think I might just have too." He said back to her as he looked into her blue eyes. He leaned towards her as she leaned towards him. There lips meant and he kissed her softly as she kissed him back wanting it just as much as him. She pulled away for just a moment to look into his big brown eyes. She smiled and let out a little giggle as he just smiled back at her and put his arms around her as she leaned in towards his body and kissed him again not pulling away.

A/N: Okay sorry it took me a little bit longer then I anticipated but its up! Just for the record no they didnt have sex after that!Thanks to evreybody who reads and reviews I know it got off to a rocky start but I promise it'll get better just give it some time so dont stop reading. Please read and review. Let me know if there's anything I could do to make it better dont hold back Im a yankee and I can take it!


	6. Im Serious!

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: Same as the last 50 million!

A/N: Thanks Ay Im glad you like so Im going to continue just for you! People are now going to be mad at cha for that because I know this is one person they want to stop but I cant help it!

She continued to kiss him back. She never felt like this around anybody before and it was a good feeling not bad. He liked the way he could just be himself around her and not have to worry if she was just bothering him because he was a prince like all the other girls he dated. There was something about her though. That feeling he got when he first laid eyes on her that night on the balcony.

He pulled away from her lips. "Maybe I'll move there with you." He said softly as she just let out a giggle. "What? Im serious" he said to her. "Yeah I bet and maybe I'll move to Greece with you." She said more sarcastically. "Courtney Im serious." He said frustrated because she didn't believe him. "What do you mean you are serious? Nikolas thats half way around the world from where you live why would you move away from your family and friends?" She asked him.

He just looked at her. "Because none of them matter if I dont have you." He said softly. God why was he doing this to her? She told herself when she got out of the last relationship that she was going to remain single and live life for a while and not have a guy hold her down and yet that plan did seem so flawless at that point in her life and now it seemed to be filled with flaws ever since he walked in her life.

She just looked at him speechless. He knew he had made her uncomfortable. "Courtney Im sorry. For making you feel uncomfortable. That wasnt my intention." He said as she just continued to be silent like before. Why did he have to do it? Now she was probably thinking he was some sort of creep and he couldn't blame her. The best and only option he really had was to leave because he didn't want to ruin anything between the two of them.

" I think Im going to go now." He said as he stood up. "I'll talk to you later." He said as he made his way to the door. "Wait!" Courtney said before he could open it. "What?" He asked her. "I dont want you to go. In fact I want the exact opposite. Stay here with me." She said as she stood up. After her last break-up she went and seen a fortune teller with Carly.

She told Courtney that when she had the one standing right in front of her and knew it not to let him go. Was he the one for her? She wasnt sure but there was something about this dark hair, dark eyes, olive skin boy from Greece that sent chills up her spine every time he was near. She didn't even believe in people like that but was he walking evidence that they can really tell your future?

He just looked at her not knowing if this was a dream or reality. "Really?" He asked her. She didn't say anything but simply walked over to him and grabbed his face and kissed it hard and pulled away. "Really." She whisper to him. He smiled. He looked down at her. Deep into her blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean as his grin got even bigger.

They continued with their sucking face session just for a few more hours not that long before she pulled away because his phone wouldn't stop ringing. "Answer it." She told him. "Fine." He said looking down at it. "Hello?" He said into it. "I'll be back in twenty I promise. Not far I swear." She could tell her was probably talking to his Uncle or Grandmother. "Okay goodbye." He said as he flipped it shut. "I have ten minutes." He said back to her as he began to kiss her again.

Well that ten minutes was the longest ever. Ten minutes turned into twenty and then thirty before she was the one to pull away. "Your ten minutes is up." Courtney said looking at him. "Not by my watch." He answered as she just smiled."Yeah well I dont want you getting into too much trouble my prince charming." She said as he didn't smile at the joke she made. It was ironic thats why. "Whats wrong?" She asked. "Nothing. Just thinking about you." He said back to her. She smiled. "You gotta go." She said getting off his lap so he couldn't use that as an excuse.

"Yeah I know. Im going." He relied as he stood up. "Walk me to the hallway?" Nikolas asked the blonde. "Sure." She replied. He grabbed her hand and inter lace his fingers with hers as they walked to the door and opened it. "I had fun tonight." He said as they were standing in the doorway. "Well Im glad because I did too." She said back as he gave her a kiss goodnight not knowing that Helena was watching the whole thing.

A/N: Short so sorry. I know I say that a lot but I had to leave it here as you can tell so feedback is loved as always!


	7. The Last Day

Chapter 7:

A/N: Sorry its taken me this long really! Anyway hope you like!

He woke up the next morning and walked out to the living room and looked around. His grandmother and uncle were both awake but that didnt surprise him. They were always early birds. "Just like royalty should be!" is what Helena always said but he liked sleeping in some days and he was doing just that on this vacation. Until they showed up that is anyway.

"Nikolas sit down we need to talk." His uncle said not making eye contact. He raised Nikolas as his own and was going to hate doing this to him but in reality had no choice. "What?" Nikolas said as he plopped down on the couch beside him. Helena throw him a dirty look. "Sir." Nikolas finished. "We need to talk about your future and how important you are in this family." Stefan said. "Okay I know I must marry before my next birthday and I promise you I am working on it now as we speak." Nikolas said looking up at the ceiling. This conversation was getting old. It was the same stupid shit over and over again. "Yeah well to speed things along we already have your bride." Stefan finished.

"He's really cute Carly." Courtney said into the phone. "Well Im not sure if he was joking or not but he said he would come visit me when I return home." She replied with a smile. "I am not!" She screeched to her best friend. "I'll admit I like him. Alot. But Im not in love with this guy I mean seriously. I dont even know him all that well." Courtney finished. "He works at some kind of winery he said." she replied to the question as she paused. "Whatever Carly. I gotta go." Courtney said. "Maybe I am. Maybe Im going to go out by myself who knows. Not you. Goodbye and love you." She said before hanging up. She didnt have the sun's light to waste on Carly that was for sure.

"What!" Nikolas exclaimed. "I told you I am working on it." He finished. "Yeah well we already did the hard job. As soon as we return home tomorrow you will have your engagement party and get married next week." Stefan said as Helena looked on. She didnt think he was actually going to do it. "Im not going home tomorrow. Im not marrying some girl I dont want to or know." Nikolas said pissed off while looking at him. "Im sorry and I know that you really like the young girl you've been seeing since you've been here but face it Nikolas. She's not fit to stand beside you. She would crack and she doesnt even know you are a prince." Stefan finished. "So Im going to tell her." Nikolas said. "When? You are returning home tomorrow. Dont even bother." Stefan said. He didnt want to do this but didnt have a choice either. "It doesnt matter." Nikolas said as he walked back into the bedroom he slept in.

Twenty minutes later he was walking past the two bumps on a log and out the door. "Are you just going to let him go out like that!" Helena exclaimed. "Yes. Let him burn off some steam. He'll realize what we are doing is for the best and he wont tell that American girl anything and it'll be a short romance thats all." Stefan said. "Ugh." Helena said as she got up. "Why not just let him be with her if you are going to do that?" Helena said looking at him. "Well its not up to me now is it?" Stefan said. "Whatever!" Helena said as she walked to the back.

"Hey!" She said as she opened the door. "You dressed?" He asked her." Um yeah. Why?" She replied. "We are going out." He answered. "Now?" She asked. "Yeah. Lets go." He finished. "Okay. Let me get my purse." She said as she turned around. "No lets just go. Now!" He said as he grabbed her arm. "Okay. Are you okay?" She asked him. "Yeah fine why?" He asked as he banged the elevator button like twenty times until it opened. "Cause I think you just broke the elevator button by abusing it and you are acting extremely funny. You can tell me Nikolas." She said worried that something was truely wrong. "I am going to tell you. When the time is right." He said looking at her in the elevator. "Okay. Do it at your speed." She replied back to him as the elevator went down.

They rest of the elevator ride down was silent as well as the cab ride to where ever they were going. She wasnt quite sure but Nikolas knew. "Are we going somewhere?" Courtney asked him breaking the really strange silence over the two of them. "Yes." He replied. "Where?" She asked. "Its a surprise." he said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it as she just smiled at him. The simple things he did. The unexpectant things he did. Why could there be a Nikolas Cassadine in Port Charles? All that was there was assholes and well even bigger assholes. She thought to herself as she looked at the scenery and return the grip on his hand.

"Im hungry." She said as they finally stopped. "I know." He replied. "Was my stomach that loud?" She asked him. He smiled. "No." he said as they got out of the cab. "Where are we?" She asked him confused. "We are at a famous restaurant and we are going to eat and then fo whatever you want to do." he said looking at her. "Today is all about you." He finished as she smiled. She then realized maybe she was in love with this man. She had never been treated this good and felt loved by somebody before. She also never dreamed about somebody like she did with him at night. She also couldnt picture her future without him when she did lately which was odd even for her.

They ate their food which was rather expensive too. It was a pretty nice restaurnt. Not to formal but not fast food like Wendys either. He paid and they walked out. "Where do you wanna go now? What do you want to do?" He asked her as they came out of the restaurant. She smiled at him. "What? Do I have sauce on my face?" He asked her. "No. Its a surprise." She said as she grabbed her hand. "Wait how can it be a surprise if Im paying?" He asked her. "All you got to do is pay for the cab back to the hotel." She said with a grin before pulling him into a kiss. She wasnt sure why she would wanna go any farther with this man she just met recently but her mind, heart and body told her it was right. She pulled away. "Any objection?" She asked him. "Nope none at all." He said before pulling her into another kiss and getting into a cab.

The whole cab ride back to the hotel they couldnt keep their lips off of one another. Things were getting heated and intense quick. The creepy cab driver was having a hard time keeping his eyes on the road. Its not everyday that two young people make out in the back of his cab and the girl was beautiful too. They arrived back at the hotel before they knew it. "Lets go!" She said as she quickly got out of the car and pulled him into the elevator when the doors opened. They didnt even notice the couple getting on. "I told you we should have stayed at the room!" The wife said. "So what!" The guy replied looking over at his right. He nudge his wife in the shoulder.

"Isnt that the couple from the other day?" he mouthed to her. She nodded. "They are so cute together! But they better hope their room is soon cause it looks like things are getting too much to control anymore." She said as they stepped off the elevator. He went up to the top floor and stopped. He lifted her up and carried her to the door. "The" he got out the first time. "Huh?" She said breaking away. "The key." He said out of breath. "Oh." She said looking at him. "In my purse." she replied. "Your purse is in the room." he said. "Oh damn." she replied. "Wait whats this?" he asked her as he felt her ass pocket. "Oh I forgot O put the key in there. Sorry." She said looking at him. "Dont be." He replied as he opened and they walked in.

He laid her on the bed as he began kissing her again. He slowly began undressing her as she did the same to him. He kissed down her body slowly and then made his way back up before she grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He could tell that meant she wanted more then what he was giving her and he was about to give her more. Some time passed as the sun went down and faded out the window. She laid there in his arms looking at the stairs. She never felt so loved and comfortable in somebody's arms before. "Courtney I need to tell you something." He said. She sat up and held the blanket around her body. "Okay?" She said worried. "Im going home tomorrow." he replied. "Oh." she said dissappointed and not looking at him. "Thats not it." he said as he sat up in the bed as well. "Okay?" she said wondering what could come after that. "Im a prince."

A/N: Like? Let me know! Moving along arent we?


	8. Returning Home

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: Not a damn thing I did however just watch the gayest movie ever made but whatever!

She started laughing. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked at him. "Of course you are baby. Every girl thinks she is a princess and one day her prince will come to her rescue and it'll be love that last a life time." Courtney said looking at him with a smile. "I hope our love does last a life time because I love you Courtney." He replied. She let out a laughter again until she looked at his face and could tell he was serious.

"Oh god! You aren't joking are you?" she replied scared. She told herself she would wait before making things to serious with somebody else after Patrick Drake. She didn't realize how serious they were. "No Courtney I'm not joking about loving you or being a prince." He replied. "Why do you keep saying you are a prince?" She asked him. "Because I am!" He exclaimed. "Yes you are. You are my prince but Nikolas be realistic here you make wine which is good cause Carly drinks plenty of it!" Courtney said hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Courtney! Will you listen for a minute. I'm not kidding with you! I'm a prince. I lied to you about who I really was because for once in my life I wanted somebody to like me for me and not for the title I carry in the world." He said rather loudly. She looked at him. "You lied to me? So I would like you? Did you really think I was a gold digging American?" she asked him confused. "No." he said. "Then why? I have been completely honest with you. I was able to be myself completely around you then anybody I know! All because I thought you were being yourself around me and you weren't." She said sadly. "I cant believe this." she said as she wrapped the blanket around her body and got off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked her. "You want the truth or for me to lie to you like you did me?" she asked him as she walked away. He knew she wasn't going far because that blanket was technically the only thing that girl was wearing so. He heard the bathroom door slam about a minute later. He got up and put his pants back on and grabbed his shirt. He walked by the bathroom door and could hear her crying and then heard her speak. "I'm coming home." she said into the phone in between sobs. He felt his heart break because he made her cry those tears.

"Court." he said softly as he knocked on the door. "Go away!" she screamed from inside the bathroom. "No can you get my ticket exchanged?" she said into the phone and he heard her. "Thank you." she finished. "Can we please just talk?" Nikolas asked as the door still stood in between the two of them. "No I don't want to hear anymore of your lies." She replied. "Okay love you too." she said before flipping her cell phone shut. "Just listen for a minute and if you still want me to leave then I will." he replied. "A minute wont change anything Nikolas so save your breath and just leave because nothing you have to say to me is going to change anything." she replied.

"I wasn't lying when I said you were beautiful because you are. Your the most gorgeous person I've ever laid eyes on. And I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to see you after we both go home either. But the one thing that I want you to know I wasn't lying about was that I love you because I do." he said as his voice dropped a few octaves. She let more tears go from her eyes so it was now a nice stream following down the right and left side of her face along her cheeks. She tried hard not to sniffle because she didn't want him to know how badly this had hurt her. He didn't say anything but stood there for another minute or two before walking away. When she heard the front door open and shut she knew he left.

She got off the floor and got dressed as she began packing. She was going to be on the first flight out of Paris as soon as possible. She couldn't stay here any longer. He walked back into the room that was now also occupied by his grandmother and uncle. His uncle was sitting on the couch the way he was when he left way earlier this morning. "You told her?" Stefan asked as he looked at Nikolas. He just nodded his head yes. "Want to talk about it?" His uncle asked him. "No not really. The only thing that matters now is that she's happy." Nikolas said walking back to his room.

Helena walked out into the living room and sat on the chair. "Happy now?" Stefan asked her. She laughed the evil laughed she laughed. "Almost. Him telling her only made things easier on us because if he believes that he cant be with that American then he'll marry like he's suppose too." Helena said. "Do you believe in love?" Stefan asked him. "Love comes later besides its not for everybody and Nikolas is better off without it." Helena said. "Your grandson just had his heart broken for the first time in his life and it doesn't bother you one bit that your the reason why?" Stefan asked leaning into her.

"Hey what has to be done has to be done." Helena said as she stood up and walked back in the room she came out of. Stefan shook his head. He couldn't believe it. This had been one hell of a day but then again its hell everyday if you are a Cassadine. She got a phone call later that night telling her a plane was leaving at nine in the morning which meant she had to leave the hotel at seven. She finished packing her things and she picked up her digital camera and began to browse through the pictures before she threw it in her suitcase. She didn't want to be remind of him at the moment. She looked around the next morning to make sure she had grabbed everything.

When it was seven o'clock she grabbed her begs and headed out the door. She hit the button for the elevator and waited for it to open. As the elevator doors open so did the door across the hall. "Courtney is it?" the guy asked her as he walked closer to her. "Yeah. You are?" She asked him. "Stefan. I'm Nikolas's uncle." he answered. "Leaving?" he asked her. "Yeah I miss home besides my niece Kristina wants me to take her shopping before my brother takes her to the beach." Courtney answered. "Mmm. Is that the real reason you are leaving?" he asked her. "Part of it but if you don't mind I have a plane to catch." She said as she began stepping on to the elevator.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Stefan said. "You too." Courtney replied before the doors shut and the elevator went down. The elevator stopped once on the way down as the lady from the couple they kept running into stepped on. "Leaving today dear?" the lady asked. "Yes." she replied not looking at her. "Oh I bet you are sad huh?" the women asked her. "A little." Courtney answered. "Paris is a beautiful city." she finished. "Yeah too bad that's not the part you are going to miss. I have a feeling its going to be a young man with dark hair?" the lady asked. "Maybe. What me and him had was just a summer romance." Courtney answered as the lady laughed.

"Baby if what the two of yous had was summer romance then that's something special that not everybody gets to have like you and me. Jay is the love of my life." She said looking at her wedding ring. Courtney smiled. "I hope you's grow old together." Courtney replied before stepping off the elevator and leaving the hotel. "Nikolas!" Stefan yelled. "Coming." Nikolas yelled back. They were leaving today as well. "Aren't you just excited Nikolas. Once we get back to Greece you can meet your future bride." Helena said as they gather the rest of their things. "I'm so happy I cant even smile right now and I just want to die." Nikolas answered. "Oh stop mopping over that American." Helena ordered. "Her name is Courtney." Nikolas replied as he walked passed her.

They got onto the elevator an hour later after Courtney did and like when she was on there made one stop. The couple they ran into everyday got on with their luggage as well ."You're leaving too?" The lady asked Nikolas. He shook his head yes. "Um listen Im sorry about the one day in here. I thought that you know." Jay began to say. "Dont worry about it." Nikolas answered as Stefan and Helena looked at one another because they didnt know who these people were. "So where is the lovely blonde thats always with you at?" Jay asked him. Nikolas didnt answer but a certain blonde clouded his mind even more so now then what she was doing before.

"She left earlier dear. I told you I ran into her." The wife answered. "She left?" Nikolas asked looking at them. "Yeah about an hour ago. She looked pretty upset like she didn't want to go." the lady answered him. "Oh." was all he could say. The got off the elevator and went their separate ways. Nikolas return to Greece as Courtney returned to Port Charles and the couple return to a little town somewhere in the mid-west of the United States.

THE END!

Naw I'm just messing keep reading:D

"Hey!" Carly said as she ran up to Courtney in the air port. "Let it all go baby." Carly whisper in her ear as Courtney let the tears come again. She held them the entire way home. "I love him Carly." Courtney whisper back in her ear. "I know you do honey. I know you do." Carly replied back. This was worse then when her and Patrick split and they dated almost a year and they never thought anything could get worse then that.

"Home sweet... hell." Stefan said as they walked through the front doors of the palace. "Isn't that the truth." Nikolas replied. "Now boys you know we vacation there!" Helena said sweetly as she made way completely in. "Okay. Your future bride should be around here somewhere." Helena said looking around. "Any chance she died?" Nikolas asked ."No I'm still alive." A voice said behind them ."Damn." Nikolas said as he turned around and saw a brunette standing in front of him ."Nikolas this is your future wife Emily. Emily this is my wonderful grandson Nikolas I was telling you about." Helena said as she introduce the two of them.

A/N: Like? Let me know Ay! Lol I love you!


	9. Im Stupid

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing so Im sorry no suing because you wont get a thing:D

A/N: I skip around in this chapter for reason's just bare with me!

"Emily." She said holding out her hand.

"Nikolas." He replied to the brunette.

"See Nikolas. That wasnt so bad. Give it time and you'll be in love." Helena said.

"Isnt it kind of hard to be in love with two different people?" Nikolas asked his grandmother.

"Oh Nikolas. Stop that nonsense now!" Helena said putting his feelings off.

Nikolas just let out a huff and walked away.

"Where do you think you are going?" Helena asked him.

"To my room." He said looking at her.

"Are you going to show Emily around? Dont forget the party for your engagement is tonight!" Helena said

"I'll make sure Im asleep." Nikolas said as he walked up the steps and shut his door.

"Now dear." Helena said walking over to her.

"Do you have a dress to wear or do you need one?" She finished. "I have one." Emily responded.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Emily asked Helena.

"Its perfect!" She replied.

"Besides my grandson is just being a little moody lately. Trying to fool everyone and make us believe that he actually loved that American girl." Helena said with an evil smile.

"Come on Courtney!" Carly exclaimed.

"Mmm?" Courtney asked as she moved her head on her pillow.

"Look you are not going to waste another day." Carly said.

"I just got home yesterday." Courtney replied rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Yeah but you've been in your bed since yesterday." Carly answered.

"Baby girl I know you are hurting but moping around isnt going to change anything." Carly finished.

"Yes it does. It lets you cry." Courtney said looking at her as her eyes filled up with more tears.

"Look do you want to go see this boy?" Carly asked her.

"What!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Yeah. We can be on the next flight to Greece." She finished.

Courtney laughed. "No thanks. I'll pass." She answered.

"Fine Im going then!" Carly said as she got off of Courtney's bed and walked out of the room. An hour later they were at the air port.

"I can not believe I let you talk me into this." Courtney said as they made their way to gate twenty seven.

"Oh please! If you didn't want to come then you wouldnt haven came!" Carly exclaimed.

"You really want to get your man back thats why you came." Carly said .

"Okay first off he's not my man." Courtney answered.

"Okay. You said he lied to you. I never asked what about but now I am. What did he lie to you about?" Carly asked curiously.

"His-" Courtney was trying to think of a subtle way to say it.

"His occupation or his place in life." Courtney said.

"Okay what was the lie and what was the truth?" Carly asked.

"Thats the part that I dont want to get into right now!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Fine but you do know that Im going to find out right?" Carly asked her.

"Yes this I do know." Courtney exclaimed as how was she suppose to go to a country and not find out he's the prince of it?

They arrived a few hours later or how ever long it takes to get to Greece from the non-existent city of Port Charles.

"Okay so we are staying in some kind of hotel. We have an hour to get ready before the big party thats going on." Carly finished.

"What big party?" Courtney asked her.

"I dont know. Some big party that a whole lot of people will be at so you are more then likely going to find him there." Carly answered with a big grin.

"I dont know Carly." Courtney said looking at her.

"Come on. Just wear your little black dress and the rest will follow. Besides if you dont find him there are tons of other Greek boys." Carly said as Courtney laughed at her.

"You are so stupid!" Courtney exclaimed.

"No you are for letting this wonderful and fantastic man that you were so head over heels for go!" Carly shouted back at her as Courtney just looked at her.

Maybe Carly was right for once. She cant believe she just thought that!

They arrived at the party and walked in.

Courtney looked around and still didn't spot him but that was because he was still upstairs and didn't plan on coming down.

She had been there for ten minutes and several Greek guys had approach her.

She smiled at them but wasnt paying to much attention.

There was one guy on her mind and none of these were him.

"Found him yet?" Carly asked.

"I dont think he's here." Courtney replied holding back tears.

"Yo you have got to come downstairs." his best friend said walking through the door.

"Why? The wedding is going to be a sham and thats if there is even going to be a wedding." Nikolas responded looking at the one person he thought he could always count on to be there for him but thats when it hit.

He lost the one person he ever cared so much for not to long ago.

"Well free drinks for one. Two the party is about to start and three I heard there was a pretty hott American downstairs." His friend said laughing.

"I have yet to see her but I heard that she was smoking." He said smiling.

"You said American right?" Nikolas asked him.

"Yeah." His friend replied.

"Do you know what she looks like? Name? Anything?" Nikolas asked him.

"Naw dude. I told you I have yet to see her." His best friend replied. "Why?" He finished.

"Let's go downstairs." Nikolas said standing up.

"Wait you are thinking about getting the American are you? Emily is cute how can you do that to her? She's sweet too." His friend replied as they walked out the door.

"Yeah?" Nikolas asked him.

"Yeah." His best friend replied.

"You marry her then." Nikolas said all seriously as they made their way down the steps.

"Where is she at?" Nikolas asked looking at his friend.

He shrugged his shoulders because he didn't have a clue.

"Hello Courtney." A guy said walking up behind her. She jumped.

"Hello." She replied right after she hesitated.

"I didn't know you were coming to the party." he said looking at her.

"Yeah Im looking for Nikolas. Do you know where he is?" She asked him.

He looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Courtney Im not going to lie to you but do you know what this party is for and for who?" Stefan asked her knowing this was going to break her and make her hurt even more then she probably already was.

"No what and how does she know you?" Carly asked walking up behind Courtney.

"Im Nikolas's uncle." Stefan answered.

"Oh. So whats this party for?" Carly asked.

"Its for Nikolas isnt it?" Courtney asked him as he nodded his head.

She held back tears because she knew the next part couldn't be any better.

"Its an engagement party." Stefan said quietly as Nikolas now stopped Courtney and his uncle talking.

He began making his way over to them.

"What!" Carly exclaimed.

"Courtney honey obviously it wasnt love." Carly said hugging her.

"Thats not true. The marriage is an arranged one." Stefan said looking at her.

"Who does those anymore?" Carly said with a weird look on her face.

"Carly we have to go." Courtney said as she began walking away and grabbing Carly's hand.

"Can I take this glass with me?" Carly asked Stefan holding up the champagne glass in her hand.

"Yes you may." He said as he heard Nikolas yelling.

"Courtney wait!" He said as he got closer to them.

"What did you say to her?" Nikolas asked angerly to Stefan.

"I told her the truth out front because for once I thought she deserved it instead of more lies." Stefan said walking away.

Nikolas just looked at his uncle.

He was so confused on who's side he was on.

He shook his head and then made his way outside.

"Courtney!" He yelled as he saw the blonde and brunette in sight.

"Somebody is calling your name." Carly said as she turned around and so did Courtney.

"Oh god." She said silently.

"Nikolas?" Carly asked with a smile.

"How'd you guess?" Courtney asked her.

"He's cute babe." Carly said shaking her head.

"You can love him for me then." Courtney said as she turned around and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked her.

"Courtney wait!" Nikolas said walking past Carly.

"Hi." he said when he did. He grabbed her by the hand so she couldn't go much father.

"What?" she exclaimed as she turned around.

"Why are you here?" He asked her.

"Because Im stupid." She said looking at him.

"You are not." He replied.

"No obviously you are though." She said before turning away.

"What?" He asked her.

"If you dont know why Im here then obviously I wasted my time which I did anyway." Courtney shot back at him.

"I cant stop thinking about you!" He yelled after her.

"We all have things that we cant stop thinking about but we dont let it get in the way of life." She said looking at him.

"Just stay a little bit longer for me." Nikolas said pleading his case.

"No thanks. Im hurting enough and besides Cinderella had to leave the ball at twelve as well." Courtney said looking at the clock and walking away.

"Courtney!" Nikolas shouted as somebody shouted his name.

All three of them turned around as the other brunette made her way down the steps.

"Eww. Who's this skanky bitch." Carly said out loud not meaning to say it as loud as she said it.

"Im Emily. Nikolas's fiancé." Emily said looking at her. "And you are?" Emily asked.

"Carly. The girl who is about to become your worst fucking nightmare." Carly said.

"Hold this Court. I didn't take it to break." Carly said trying to hand Courtney the glass.

"Lets go Carly." Courtney said grabbing her arm instead.

"Courtney wait. I dont love her. I love you." Nikolas said as he began to follow her as soon as somebody grabbed her arm.

"If this is going to work you cant chase her." Emily said.

"Im not marrying you regardless of what anyone says or do. Im marrying Courtney." Nikolas said looking at her.

"Well you must not have understood me then." Emily said as her grip got harder on him.

"Im not backing out of this engagement and neither will you because if you do all your funds and title will be out the window so it looks like Im your last hope." Emily said with a smile.

"More like the grim reaper." Nikolas responded as he stopped looking at her and tried finding Courtney but she was now out of sight.

"Lets go enjoy the party." Emily said pulling him into the house.

A week had past since that night.

Courtney was sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her as their was a knock on the front door.

She went over to answer it. "What do you want?" She asked him.

"I heard you got home from Paris early." The guy responded.

"Yeah and?" Courtney asked him.

"I thought maybe we could give us another shot? I love you Courtney and I want to be with you." He said looking at her.

"Jason." She began to say.

"Before you say no just give us another chance." He said back to her before pulling her into a kiss.

She pulled away. "I guess we can try again." She said looking at him.

"You wanna go out or are you busy?" He asked her.

"No Im not busy." She replied as she let him inside the house.

A month had passed since that time.

Things were finally turning around and for once Courtney could actually smile and mean it when she was with Jason.

He walked in the house and handed her roses.

"Happy birthday baby." he said as he handed them to her.

"Awww you remembered." She said back to him.

"I wouldnt forget your birthday. Why would you even think that?" He asked her.

"I dont know." She replied back to him as she placed them in a vase.

"Wow! Who are these flowers from?" Jason asked admiring the pink, orange and yellow ones. Six of each to be exact in one vase.

"Oh I dont know." She responded.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup." She replied as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door with Jason.

She shut the door behind her and walked to the car.

Two hours later and there was a knock at they same front door.

"Hello?" The guy said looking at the other person.

"Hey!" Carly said looking at him.

"I swear I had nothing to do with that girls disappearance!" Carly exclaimed as Sonny just looked at her confused.

"She's not missing. Is Courtney here?" He asked them.

"She's out." Carly responded.

"Oh." Nikolas said.

"You can wait for her though if you would like." Carly responded.

"Um sure." Nikolas said looking at her.

"Do we know him?" Sonny asked Carly quietly.

"Yes we do." Carly replied to answer him.

They pulled up in front of the house.

"I had fun tonight." Courtney said before giving him a kiss which was suppose to be just a peak but turned out to be more.

He pulled away out of breath as she did the same.

"I love you Courtney." he said looking at her.

"I love you too Nikolas." She responded before she could catch herself.

"What?" He asked her confused.

"Huh?" Courtney asked trying to play it off.

"You just said Nikolas. Who is Nikolas?" Jason asked her.

"I didn't say Nikolas and I dont know a Nikolas." She responded.

He just looked at her.

"I'll walk you inside." Jason said as they got out of the car.

She opened her front door to let them in and walked into the living room.

He didn't realize she had just walked into the room.

Courtney dropped her bag once she saw him.

"Whats wrong babe?" Jason asked walking up behind her.

"Hello Courtney." Nikolas said looking.

"What are you doing here Nikolas?" Courtney exclaimed wanting to know.

A/N: Okay just pretend she use to date Jason I know I had Patrick but I decided on Jason so whatever! Let me know if you likey or not! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter:

Disclaimer: I dont own a damn thing:D

"Wait I thought you didn't know a Nikolas!" Jason asked with furry before anybody else could say anything.

"Sssh!" Courtney said quickly to Jason.

"Are you going to answer me?" She asked him.

He looked at her and then opened his mouth to speak before she intervened.

"Better yet! Hold that thought! Carly!" Courtney said walking out of living room.

"Who are you?"Jason asked the dark hair man on the couch.

"Nikolas. And you?" Nikolas asked him back.

"Im Jason. Courtney's boyfriend. How do you know her?" Jason asked pretty pissed off at this point.

"Its complicated." Nikolas said as Courtney just found Carly.

"What the hell are you trying to pull!" Courtney asked with furry.

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked her half asleep.

"You! Now! You are fixing this!" Courtney said pulling her out of bed.

"Courtney what are you- ooooh!" She said as they just walked into the living room.

"Court I wanna know what the hell is going on and why are you lying to me now?" Jason said angerly now.

"What the fuck did I lie about now!" Courtney asked him throwing her hands up.

"Quiet children. The other kids are asleep and unless you wanna be up with them then forget it!" Carly said so they wouldnt wake the kids.

"Are you going to answer me?" Jason asked.

"Im leaving!" Nikolas said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Coming here was a bad idea." He finished as he began walking towards the door.

Courtney felt her heart drop when she heard him say it.

"Well I wonder what gave you that idea?" Jason asked him as he walked by.

"Stop it Jason!" Courtney said as Nikolas shut the front door behind him.

"Why are you taking his side instead of mine?" Jason asked her.

"Court dont answer. Go after Nikolas. Dont make the same mistake he did." Carly said quietly into Courtney's ear.

She just looked at Carly and hesitated for a moment before walking out.

"Where the hell are you going?" Jason exclaimed as he started following her.

"Jason stay in here!" Carly demanded.

He just looked at her like 'What the hell are you going to do if I dont.'

And she knew thats what he was thinking so she replied with this.

"I will go wake Sonny." She said as Jason rolled his eyes and sat on the couch.

"Thats better. Lets talk. How was your night out?" Carly asked him as he just looked at her.

"Nikolas wait!" Courtney yelled behind him as she starting running to catch up with him.

"Wait." She said silently as she grabbed his hand to stop him.

He stopped but didn't turn around to face her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as her eyes filled with tears and she turned around to face him.

"Nothing. I was stupid to think life was a fairy tale." He said looking at her.

"What?" She asked him confused as to what the hell he was talking about.

"You told me Cinderella had to leave the ball at twelve that night." he said looking at her.

She remembered saying it but still was confused as to what he meant.

"Okay." she said looking at him.

"Well Cinderella's prince went after her and I wanted to be your prince." He said as she just smiled.

"That is probably the most cheesiest thing I ever heard." Courtney said looking at him.

"Yet so romantic." She finished while dropping a few octaves as he placed his hand on her face.

"I love you Courtney and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said looking at her as those tears that filled her eyes poured down.

"I love you too." She said as he pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"I loved the roses." She said silently in his ear.

"I knew you would." He said back with a smile as they pulled away.

"Staying?" She asked him as he just looked at her.

"Why wouldnt I?" He asked her as she just smiled and grabbed his hand and walked back inside.

Right before she could open the door it opened for her.

She looked up to see who it was.

"Bye!" They said rather quickly before walking past the two of them.

Courtney laughed because she knew Carly had something to do with it.

"Carly!" Courtney said walking in.

"Yes?" Carly said walking towards the two of them.

"What did you tell him?" Courtney asked her.

"Not important but what is, is my sleep. So night kids. Dont be up to late and whatever you do dont wake my babies up!" Carly said looking before heading back to her room.

They stood there in silence until they heard the door to Carly and Sonny's room shut.

"I take it your brother is the short dark hair man thats very intimidating?" Nikolas asked her as she laughed.

"Yes that would be him." She replied with a smile looking at him.

"I missed you." he said softly looking at her.

"I missed you too." She said before he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

They stood there kissing for about five minutes before a voice broke them up.

"Eww Aunt Courtie!" a little screeched said.

Courtney laughed because she knew who it was just by the voice.

Nikolas just looked at her like who is that.

"Miss Krissy why aren't we in bed?" Courtney asked bending down to the little girls height.

"Well I had a bad dream and I was going to crawl in beside daddy and Miss Carly but I saw the living room light on and I thought they were in here!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Want me to walk you back to bed or to daddy's room?" Courtney asked her.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked sweetly.

"Baby I got guest over." Courtney said looking at her.

"I know!" Kristina exclaimed before putting her hand over her aunt's ear.

"He's cute too!" She said with a smile as Courtney just laughed.

"I dont think-" Courtney said looking at her before Nikolas broke in.

"Yes you may sleep with your aunt I will sleep on the couch." Nikolas said.

"No baby." Courtney said looking at him.

"Yeah! No baby you can sleep with us!" Kristina said as Nikolas laughed.

"I get middle little one!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Ugh! Thats not fair auntie! The baby is suppose to get middle!" Kristina exclaimed.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed?" Courtney asked her as the little girl nodded.

"Then hush it please!" Courtney said looking at her.

"Fine!" Kristina said as Courtney carried her upstairs.

Ten minutes later and Kristina was asleep.

"Im going to take her to her bed now." Courtney said looking at Nikolas as she laid between him and her three year old niece.

It was a weird position to be in that was for sure.

"Okay." he said silently before giving her a kiss.

"I'll be right back!" She exclaimed before getting out of her bed and walking out of the room with her niece in her hands.

Two minutes later and she still wasnt back yet

He closed his eyes and began to fall asleep when he felt somebody jump on the bed.

"Are you tired?" She asked him all sweetly.

"No not really." he said lying and she knew he was but wasnt going to start and argument with him now.

"Here how about." She began to say as she snuggled under the covers close to him.

"We go to sleep and we can talk tomorrow?" She said as he placed his arm over her.

"Okay." he said kissing the side of her face as she pressed her body against his.

The next morning there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Sonny said opening the door.

"Is Nikolas here?" the person said.

"I dont know a Nikolas." Sonny said quickly as Carly was walking by the door.

"You! I've seen you before! Is Nikolas here? Its important!" The person said as Carly walked over to the door.

A/N: I know not all that good but hey it gets better okay? Thanks for reading now review! Love you all!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Disclaimer: Nothing for the millionth time!

A/N: Almost to the end! How sad! Anyway let me know if you like or not!

"Remember me? From the party? Is Nikolas here? Its rather important." The person said looking at her.

"Oh yeah you- wait no that wasnt you that was somebody else." Carly said placing her finger on her mouth.

"Oh you are Nikolas's uncle? Cousin? Friend? Which one?" Carly said knowing it was one of those.

"Im Stefan his uncle. Is he here?" He said rather impatient.

"Why whats so important?" Carly asked curiously.

"His future and title are at stake and I need to talk to him." Stefan answered her.

"What are you talking about? I thought he was a wine maker? Oh wait thats what he told Court okay so what does he do since Courtney never told me!" Carly said looking at her.

"I will tell you anything and everything you want to know if you tell me if he is here and if he is go get him!" Stefan said looking at Carly who looked at him.

"Okay. You can come in." Carly said opening the door wider as Sonny looked at her strange.

"I'll be right back." Carly said to Sonny and Stefan as she walked up the steps.

"Daddy!" A little voice said.

"Oh hey baby. Your awake." Sonny said looking at his little girl.

"Yes and is Aunt Courtie up yet?" Kristina asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Not yet why?" Sonny asked her as she rolled her eyes.

"Because she was suppose to let me sleep with her and her cute baby and I was in my own bed this morning!" She exclaimed with a huff.

"Cute baby? Aunt Courtie dont have a baby." Sonny said looking at her.

"Well thats what she called him and he was cute." Krissy said looking at her dad as he laughed.

"I take it that would be Nikolas huh?" Stefan said as Carly came back into the room.

"Yea." Carly answered as she sat down.

"Is he coming?" Sonny asked Carly.

"Yeah. Gotta give him a moment. He wants to talk to Courtney." Carly said looking at Sonny.

"For what!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Well gee I dont know. He just got here late last night so they didn't talk that long and I think he has explaining to do." Carly said looking at Sonny.

"Okay so tell me whats going on." Carly said looking at Stefan.

"Nikolas is a prince." Stefan answered as footsteps came down the steps.

"Like a prince like Prince William?" Carly asked him.

"Yes except of Greece." Stefan answered as two people entered the room.

"Can me and my nephew have a few moments alone?" Stefan asked feeling kinda awkward.

"Sure lets go Sonny." Carly said standing up before Sonny could objected.

"Im going to go in the kitchen." Courtney said softly as Nikolas's grip on her hand got tighter.

"No." he simply said as it was only him, Courtney and Stefan in the room now.

"Yes!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Its important and its family business so let me go." Courtney said looking at him.

"I only came down to talk to my uncle because you said you would stay with me." Nikolas replied.

"You're staying or Im leaving." Nikolas finished as she let out a huff.

"Fine." Courtney said as she stood their beside him.

"Nikolas I dont know if its in Courtney's best interest if she's here." Stefan said looking at him.

"I dont care. She stays." Nikolas said as they walked over to the couch and sat as Stefan sat back down in the chair.

"Whats so important?" Nikolas asked his uncle.

"Listen I know you know how it all works and basically you dont get a thing of your inheritance not even from your father if you arent the prince." Stefan began saying.

"Wait what?" Courtney asked confused.

"Why wouldnt Nikolas not be the prince?" She finished.

"I will tell you later." Nikolas said looking at her.

"No! Tell me now!" Courtney demanded looking at him.

"The rule or whatever you want to call it says I have to marry Emily and Im not so Im not the prince and I dont get my inheritance anymore." Nikolas said looking at her.

"Then just marry Emily." Courtney told him.

"No!" Nikolas exclaimed not even believing she suggest that.

"Why you can get a divorce!" Courtney said back to him.

"Okay Courtney there is something you need to understand. Once I marry I cant get a divorce if Im prince and not only that but within two years I have to have a heir or a child." Nikolas said looking at her.

"And Im not marrying Emily. Im marrying you and having kids with you." he said as she felt her heart melt.

It was sweet but she wouldnt allow herself to do it.

"No Nikolas. You need to do what is best for you." Courtney said not being able to look at him.

"What does that mean?" He asked her.

"I dont want you not to get your title and your inheritance and if that means I have to give you up then so be it." Courtney said holding back tears as Stefan just watched.

"Courtney no! Dont even say that." Nikolas began pleading.

"I mean it." Courtney said looking at him.

"No you dont! I dont care about none of that and neither should you." Nikolas said placing his hands on her face.

She just looked into his brown eyes as he looked into her blue ones.

"I meant it when I said it. I love you and I want to marry you." he said softly.

"And I love you too and want to marry you but I cant." Courtney said looking at him.

"What do you mean you cant?" he asked her.

"I cant live my life knowing you gave up everything just to be with me." Courtney said looking at him.

"I can and I dont want to live my life knowing I didn't and I lost you for it." he said looking at her.

She wasnt sure what to do or say for that fact.

She simply stood up and began walking out as he stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Courtney." he said softly.

"I cant do this with you! Will you just go?" She asked him in the nicest way she could which wasnt very nice.

"No." he simply said.

"I have nothing left to say to you." she said as she walked away.

He looked up.

Things were going swell before Stefan showed up.

"Nikolas why do you have to be so difficult about things?" Stefan asked him.

"Why must you always ruin my life?" Nikolas asked him back.

"Im not ruining your life. If you give up everything you will be ruining it." Stefan said looking at him.

"Your right. It is my life and I'll do as I please." Nikolas said as he walked out of the room.

Stefan just closed his eyes as he sat back down.

He hated making decisions for Nikolas but once and a while it was called for.

"Okay so whats going on? Where is everybody?" Carly asked walking into the room.

"Long story short. If Nikolas wants to remain prince he has to come back to Greece and marry Emily and have a child in two years." Stefan said looking at Carly.

"Ooo." Was all she could say.

"Yeah and while one of them agrees the other one doesn't." He finished.

"Courtney is the one to agree isnt she?" Carly asked afraid of the answer.

"Yup." he simply answered.

"Go figure." Carly said softly.

"Dont get me wrong. If things were different I would be all for them but things arent and I dont want Nikolas to throw everything away." Stefan said looking at Carly.

"Mmm I dont know. Maybe there is something we can do!" She said as the light bulb went off inside her head.

"What? The law is the law." Stefan said looking at her.

"Well for every law theres another one that backs it up in a different way so if we find that law then who knows! Maybe its better!" Carly said as Stefan looked at her.

"She always have ideas and most the time they are stupid but sometimes they work. Im in." A voice said walking the room.

A/N: Like? I know short and gay okay! Believe me I was like ugh with this chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Disclaimer: Mickey ears! Thats it!

A/N: Im Back! Yay! Miss me? I hope so! Anyway last chapter hope you like.

"Sonny?" Carly asked him.

"What?" He replied.

"Are you feeling okay? You usually tell me Im crazy." she replied.

"If this gets Courtney out of the house then Im in!" He finished.

Who knew raising a teenager was so hard?

"Oh thats real nice!" she replied as Stefan looked at them.

"What are we going to do?" he asked the two of them.

"I just said it! Weren't you listening?" Carly asked him.

"Im confused." Sonny said as Stefan nodded.

"I swear!" Carly said looking at the two of them.

"Let's go! Just follow me!" She replied.

"Nikolas will you just leave me alone!" She screamed at him.

"No!" He shouted back.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" a voice said coming in the hallway.

"My babies are asleep keep it down!" The little girl said as she slammed her bedroom door.

"Courtney!" Nikolas shouted.

"What!" She screamed at him.

"Just listen to me! Its my life and if I dont want it then leave it alone!" he said calming down.

"How can I just leave it alone Nikolas?" she asked him.

"What if the tables were reversed?" she finished.

"But they arent! You cant live in what if land Courtney." He said getting closer to her.

"Nikolas just go back home! You are wasting your time here." she replied not even looking at him.

"Is that what I've been doing?" he asked her.

"Yes. I dont want to marry you." she finished looking at her floor.

"You dont mean it." he said getting closer to her.

"Thats where your wrong. I do." she said looking at him.

"Stop lying Courtney." he said looking back at her.

"I dont want to be with you so just leave!" she shouted as he just looked at her and then walked out.

She waited until she heard the front door shut before locking her bedroom door and began crying.

"Oh my god look here it is!" Carly said.

"What?" Stefan asked her.

"All Nikolas has to do is run it by parliament!" she shouted with glee.

"They are never going to go for it." Stefan answered.

"How do you know?" Carly asked.

"They are a committee with a bunch of old grumpy men who doesn't like change." Stefan said looking at her.

"Too bad! Its changing! Lets go tell them!" She said as she rushed out.

"Courtney!" Carly shouted coming through the house.

"Mmm its quiet." Sonny said looking at them.

"I swear to god I will kill her!" Sonny said as he thought they were probably doing something they shouldn't be doing.

"Okay so you stay down here and I will see." Carly said.

"Im coming!" Stefan said.

"Why?" Carly asked him.

"I have reasons." Stefan said looking at her.

"You stay with my husband now!" Carly demanded.

She walked up the steps and put her ear to the door.

She didn't hear anything so she banged on the door.

"Court!" She shouted through the door.

No answer.

She tried turning the handle but thats when she knew somebody was behind the door.

She pulled out the key that worked to all the doors and unlocked it.

"Court?" Carly said walking in.

She walked over by Courtney's bed when she saw something.

"Oh my god!" She said running over to the bed.

"Court!" Carly said trying to wake her up.

She was still breathing but not waking up.

"Sonny!" Carly screamed as she began to cry.

"Whats wrong?" Sonny said rushing in the room.

"Something is wrong with Courtney! She wont wake up but she's breathing." Carly said as she continued to cry.

"Court?" Sonny said walking over to her.

"Go to the car!" Sonny said as he picked Courtney up and carried her down the steps.

They rushed her to the hospital.

"Stay here!" the doctor order Carly, Sonny and Stefan.

"Where is Nikolas at?" Stefan asked Carly.

"I dont know." was all she could say.

Stefan tried calling Nikolas about twenty times before giving up.

"No answer?" Carly asked him as he shook his head.

"What are we going to do?" Carly asked Sonny.

"There's nothing we can do except wait here." He said looking at her.

An hour atleast past before the doctor came out.

"Are you her legal guardian?" the doctor asked Sonny.

"Well I was. She just turned 18." Sonny said back.

"Okay. I would like a word with you concerning Ms. Matthews health." he said as Sonny nodded and followed the doctor.

"Your sister at the moment is unconscience." the doctor told him.

"Is that it?" Sonny asked him.

"No Im afraid not. Something made her unconscience and we cant really figure what triggered it" he began.

"Has she been under a lot of stress lately?" the doctor asked Sonny.

"I would say its been pretty stressful." he replied.

"Okay. Thats probably what caused it." he replied.

"So she has stress problems?" Sonny asked confused.

"Its trickier then that. See stress isnt good for anybody especially somebody who is pregnant such as your sister." the doctor finished.

"She's pregnant?" Sonny asked him to make clear.

"Yeah. You seem rather shock does that mean your sister probably doesn't know either?" The doctor asked him.

"She never mentioned anything to me or my wife about it so probably not." Sonny finished.

"Well we have an iv in her right now and she should become conscience soon but we are going to keep her at least tonight and probably longer." the doctor finished.

"Okay. Do whatever you have to do." Sonny finished before walking away.

He sat down next to Carly not believing what he just heard.

"Whats wrong?" Carly asked him.

"Things just got a little more complicated." Sonny replied.

"How?" Carly asked him as Stefan just listen.

"Courtney is pregnant." Sonny said as they all sat there in shock.

"Yeah that does complicate things." Carly said leaning back.

"Now what are we going to do?" Carly asked.

"There is nothing we can do." Sonny said.

"Sonny is right. This does complicate things more." Stefan interjected.

"Oh thank god Nikolas you are home!" His grandmother said when he walked through the door.

"You have a meeting with parliament at one today so dont be late!" she said walking away.

HE just looked at her and didn't say a thing.

He got dressed for the meeting and walked into the building as they all rose.

"Are you okay sir?" his assistant asked him.

"No." was all he could respond.

"Whats wrong sir?" He asked him.

"Oh its nothing." Nikolas replied as they began the meeting.

He had a hard time focusing when somebody asked him a question.

"Im sorry what was that?" Nikolas asked him.

"What good of a king are you going to be if you arent focused!" a man shouted.

"You're right Im not focused." Nikolas said.

"And I probably never will be if I am king." he continued on.

"Does anybody in this room no what its like to love someone but get told you arent suppose to love them and you cant marry them?" Nikolas asked as the room remained silence.

"How many of you's arent married to the love of your life?" he asked as no hands were raised.

"How many of you's were forced to marry somebody you didn't love or care for and could careless if they crawled in a ditch and died?" he asked them as no hands got raised still.

"Then why make me go through it?" he asked them as it was silent still.

"I've come to a decision and Im stepping down. Im in love with somebody who isnt the girl Im suppose to marry and Im willing to let it all go for love. How many of you's would do that?" he asked them as hands rose this time.

"So who can blame me huh? Im stepping down I dont want the crown if I cant chose my own bride." Nikolas said as he walked down and out.

He walked up as the room was silent.

One of the fat bald dudes in the front stood and clapped.

One by one everybody stood and clapped in agreement.

"Nikolas where are you going!" His grandmother said walking up to him.

"I have somewhere I should be right now and here isnt it!" he said walking away.

"Are you happy?" the person asked her as she sat on the bench in the park.

"For the most part yes." She replied.

"Regret anything you have done?" they asked as they sat down beside her.

"No not really. Everything happens for a reason in life." she said looking down at the snow that had already fallen. It was winter already.

"Mmm. So for the most part what does that mean?" they asked her.

"That Im happy but I could be happier." she said with a smile.

"What about you? Do you regret any of the decisions you made in your life?" she said with a smile.

"Not one." they said back to her.

"Well thats nice to know." she said looking at them.

"I mean there are some things that I wish were different but theres nothing I can do about it." she just looked down and sunk her foot in the snow.

"Like what?" she asked a moment later.

"Like all the trouble I had to go through just to be with you and leaving you when you needed me the most." he finished.

"How would you want that different?" she asked him.

"It could've been a whole lot easier to begin with thats for sure and I shouldve stayed and fought but instead I walked away and that jeopordized your life." he answered back.

"Yeah these past couple of months have been kinda rough huh?" she said putting her hands in her pockets.

"I wouldnt have changed it for anything though." He said giving her a soft kiss.

"Me either." she replied when he pulled away as she placed her hand on her stomach that was now a bump.

"Ready to go home my queen?" he said softly to her.

"Only if you are my king." she said back with a smile before he gave her another kiss and grabbed her hand and started walking.

A/N: Not the way I planned on ending it but hey it works for me so let me know if you likey or not! And Ayshen I swear Im working on Kindies for you Im just trying to get back in the grove of that!


End file.
